


Panthera tigris

by zaniness



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaniness/pseuds/zaniness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is covered in tattoos. Jim thought he had seen all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panthera tigris

Sebastian is covered in tattoos.

They’re one of the first things that catches Jim’s eye about Sebastian.

He’s got them up and down his arms—a pin-up girl on his right and skulls with roses on his left. Jim sees these ones every so often; when it gets hot and if Sebastian is cleaning up a kill, he rolls his sleeves up.

These are nothing compared to the creature that crawls along Sebastian’s back. On Sebastian’s back, with its tail edging towards Sebastian’s neck, is a huge prowling tiger.

The first time Jim sees it, Sebastian’s just gotten out of the shower after cleaning up one of his dirtier jobs.

It’s one of the only times Sebastian ever sees Jim speechless.

The truth is that Jim’s thinking about tracing the tiger’s outline with his fingers and then his tongue.

Jim shakes the thought and tells Sebastian to put some clothes on and get back to work.


End file.
